


Where There's A Will

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Ex Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme<br/>Beckett/Sorrenson<br/>set in or after 1x09<br/>Ex-sex. A quickie during the case or a post case filthy, no holes barred all night fuckfest. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let’s pretend that the last scene at the precinct didn’t happen……And this is an all night fuckfest

Kate Beckett couldn’t believe she was kissing Will Sorenson and that she had her hands in his pants. After they had arrested Angela’s mother and aunt, and Will had told her the FBI would handle the paperwork, she had asked him out for drinks. (She had sent Castle home right after the arrests, luckily enough.) Will had quickly agreed. 

She took him to her favorite cop bar; they shared a pitcher of beer. She had a nice buzz going, and found herself kissing and licking Will. He didn’t seem to mind, because he was using his hands on her. She was very glad they were in a dark corner of the bar. Will whispered in her ear, “C’mon Kate, let’s go fuck. Want to see my new bed?” She shook her head at that. But she grabbed his hand and quickly stood up.

“No, but I bet you remember how great my bed is. Let’s go fuck there!” With that, he went to the bar and settled their tab. Beckett wanted to go now, so she started to walk through the bar, not waiting to see if Will followed. But she felt him behind her as she walked out the door and hailed a cab. They piled in, and starting making out like teenagers. My god, if they got caught, they’d be in a lot of trouble, but she didn’t give a fuck at that moment. And he was doing all sorts of wonderful things to her. His hands were everywhere, or so it seemed. He had one down her pants and was teasing her clit; the other was squeezing her breast through her shirt and bra. They were so involved in each other, they didn’t notice the cab had stopped until the cabbie almost yelled that they had arrived. Kate paid him and they ran up to her front door, laughing like two little kids. 

Kate had her door open and they rushed inside. “Want anything, Will?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I want to fuck you until you can’t walk,” he smirked at her. With that, he shrugged off his jacket, undid his tie, while Kate pulled her shirt over her head. They both undressed themselves quickly. Kate decided to tease him a bit; as soon as she was naked, she ran down the hall to her bedroom. Will cried out, “No fair, Kate! I’ve got more clothes to take off!” but he was laughing as he said it. 

“I’m going to get started without you!” she teased him. That made him push his pants and boxers down at the same time, so he could run into her bedroom. When he got there, he was blown away; Kate had truly started without him. She was spread eagled on the bed, showing off her cunt – her very aroused cunt. He could see the sheen of moisture on her thighs. Her right hand was squeezing and pulling at her breast; her left hand was rubbing her pussy, spreading her moisture everywhere. He knew he could jump on the bed and enter her, but he wanted to watch. He grabbed his cock, and stroked it lazily. Kate was now pulling and twisting her nipple. He groaned loudly. He had truly forgotten how much Kate liked being in control in the bedroom. Kate looked over at him, and beckoned him with the finger that had been in her pussy. “Come on and fuck me, Will. I want you in my pussy very soon, or I may have to send you home, and I’ll call Castle instead!” she teased him.

“Oh hell no, Kate. No way will the writer monkey get there before I do!” and with that, he got up on the bed. “Condoms still in the bedside table, Kate? It pays to be safe,” he smirked at her. She grinned at him, and leaned over to open the drawer. He took the opportunity to smack her ass. She turned back over and glared at him.

“Hey, if there is going to be any spanking, I’m going to do it!” but she couldn’t quite hide her grin. He got close to her, and she grabbed his cock, and without hesitation, sucked it in her warm mouth. He groaned at the sensation. She pulled it out, tapped it against her breasts –first the right one, then the left – and then put it back in her mouth. He missed her long hair; he really loved pulling on it as she gave him a blow job. But he put his hands on her head and moved her back and forth on his cock. He knew Kate wasn’t crazy about that, but she seemed to be letting him get away with it tonight. She continued to suck on his dick, and he noticed she had her hands in her pussy. He’d bet at least one of those fingers was pulling on her clit. 

He felt his orgasm riding up his body; holy shit, she could really give a blow job! He started to erupt; at that moment, Kate took his cock out of her mouth and aimed it at her breasts. He shot what felt like a gallon of come on her; he fell back on the bed after he finished. Kate sat up, made sure he could see her, and used her hands to gather all the white threads of jism off her chest and then she slowly licked it off her hands. “Holy fuck, Kate that was hot! I think I’m almost ready for more, no need to rest,” he said. 

“Good for me,” she said. With that, she grabbed a condom out of the box, ripped the package open with her teeth, and used her mouth to slide it on his half erect cock. She gave it a few more sucks, and added some hand action to complete the job. “Will, get on your back. I’m going to give you the ride of your fucking life!” and with one smooth move, Kate impaled herself on his cock. She gave herself a minute to get used to it, and then she just started riding him, bobbing up and down on his dick. Will just lay there and watched. She took his hands, and placed them on her breasts. He took the hint and started squeezing them and tweaking and twisting her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned. Will added some curses. Kate then slid her hand down to where they were joined, and flicked her clit. Without warning, she came, and she came hard. Will followed soon after. He rested for a bit, and then got up to dispose of the condom and use the bathroom. 

When he came back in the room, Kate was on all fours. “C’mon, Will, grab a condom and fuck me doggy style!” He didn’t need to be told twice. He was soon aiming his cock at her pussy, and entered her with one strong thrust. He thrust in and out a few times. He grabbed her boobs and gave the nipples a twist, then grabbed her hips as he continued to drive into her. He cursed, loudly, as Kate mewled. “Oh shit, Will, I’m coming! Shit!” Will could feel her walls pulse around his dick, and that was all it took for him to join her. After he disposed of that condom, when he came back in the room, Kate was falling asleep. He climbed in next to her and soon was asleep as well.

A few hours later (or so he thought), he woke up to a pleasant sensation. His cock was someplace warm. Holy shit, Kate was giving him a blow job! What a way to wake up. He grabbed her and pulled her off his cock. “You know, you blew me already. It’s my turn to eat you, Kate,” he smirked at her.

“I’m never going to say no to that, Will,” she grinned at him. He crawled down her body, hitting all the good spots on the way. When he got to her pussy, he pushed her legs apart as far as they would go. He licked all around her pussy; paying special attention to her clit. He stiffened his tongue and used it like a mini-cock and entered her. He blew some air on her moist folds; he could tell that drove her crazy. She was moving all around, but he didn’t mind. He just entered her with a finger, and then added another and another. He was trying to find her g-spot and he did. She arched her back and screamed out her climax.  
“One more fuck for the road, Kate?” Will said. She nodded yes. “You got to choose the other positions we used, so I’d like to pick the last. I’d like to fuck you in the ass, Kate.” Kate’s eyes widened for a moment. She and Will had played around with anal sex, but they never went all the way. But then she thought about it a little more, and nodded yes again. 

“There’s lube in the drawer, Will,” she quietly said. She got on her stomach as Will reached over to get the lube. Will placed two pillows under her hips. 

“Now relax, sweetheart. I’m going to go slowly, let you get used to the sensations. I think you’ll love it, but if you don’t, please let me know. Pick a safe word and if you feel uncomfortable, use it, okay?” Kate had turned her head to look at him when he started to talk. 

“Purple. That’s my safe word. And I trust you, Will,” she said. He nodded, uncapped the lube, and let some go on her asshole. It was cold, and she hissed through her teeth. 

“Sorry about that. I’m going to lube up my fingers now to get you ready. I remember how you liked having a finger in your ass,” he smiled at her. He slowly inserted a finger in her, and then as she seemed okay with that, he added a second. He moved them around a bit, and added a third. All Kate was doing was moaning a bit, but she seemed to be okay with it. “All right, Kate. I’m going to start to enter you with my cock. I’ll go slowly at the beginning, but once I get it in there, I’m not holding back. Are you still okay with this?” 

She nodded and told him “yes”, so he began to penetrate her with his cock. Kate’s breath caught, but he rubbed her clit and she relaxed. He slowly got his entire cock in her ass, and started to move. Kate was a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon she felt amazing. She reached down and rubbed her pussy as he moved in and out of her ass. She didn’t think she’d last long and soon realized he wasn’t going to either. She could feel his cock get ready to shoot, and she could feel her orgasm building too. She felt the first spurts of his semen fill the condom, and then she tumbled over too. They both screamed as they came. Will got up to throw away the condom and use the bathroom. 

Kate sat up when Will came back in the room. She looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 3 AM. “Do you want to stay, Will?” she asked him.

“No, I’ve got to be in the office early. I’ll go home, shower, and take a power nap,” he told her. “Listen, Kate, I’d really love to have dinner with you soon. What do you say?” 

“I’m sorry, Will. I know we always did well in the bedroom, but I don’t think I can be a good FBI wife. And you know why. But I hope you have a great life. It just won’t be with me,” she quietly said.

“I have a feeling I know who will be in your life. An all-night fuck fest with an old boyfriend didn’t wipe him out of your head. Writer monkey is in there for the long haul,” will said.

Kate looked shocked, but then she didn’t deny it. She did have that feeling. “Thanks for a fun night, Will,” she grinned at him. It was fun, she thought. He was good at this. But maybe someday, she’d find out if Castle was good at this too.


End file.
